


저녁의 대화

by mucha_monet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, 날조..., 전력참여
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha_monet/pseuds/mucha_monet
Summary: 시즌2와 시즌3 사이의 알렉과 매그너스의 작은 이야기.





	저녁의 대화

저녁에 찾아온 이른 잠을 쉽사리 허락할 수 없는 밤이면 열어둔 발코니 창문에서 고스란히 불어온 바람을 셌다. 한 번. 두 번. 세 번. 그 때마다 매그너스는 몰려드는 수마를 밀어내며 이제는 아주 많이 흐려진 과거를 덧그렸다. 기억 할 수 있는 한 멀고 먼 기억부터 바로 오늘인 현재에 이르기까지, 일련의 사건들을 연결해주는 연결고리를 곰곰이 생각하고 있노라면 실리의 덩굴처럼 딸려오는 ‘왜’라는 물음은 곧 흐물흐물 힘을 잃고 말았다. 보통의 먼데인과는 확연히 다른 인생을 살고 있는 존재였지만, 근래 그에게 불어 닥친 현실과 한 남자는 다운월드와 우주의 궤도를 넘어선 또 하나의 이세계(異世界)였다.

  자신의 존재에 역겨움을 토해내는 양아버지의 피를 손에 묻히고 돌아가신 어머니의 복부에 꽂힌 단검을 빼냈을 때, 매그너스는 혈혈단신이 되어 맨발로 다운월드를 가로질렀다. 그 세계에 하나 둘 익숙해지자 체념하는 법을 배웠다. 멸시와 존경은 각기 다른 방식으로 찾아왔고 매그너스는 뒤편에 남겨두었던 과거를 마치 이삿짐을 정리하듯 보이지 않는 상자 속에 하나, 하나 닫아 기억조차 나지 않는 어딘가에 쌓아두었다. 레그노어 펠이 연주했던 모차르르트와 살리에르의 곡들, 기숙학교의 교칙을 어기듯 행했던 카밀과의 장난, 값비싼 보석과 도자기들은 점차 투명한 막에 쌓여 매그너스에게서 중요하지 않게 되었다. 월록으로서 평범했던 나날들이 자취를 감추는 것이 어찌나 빠르던지. 어쩌면 그 때 그 손을 잡았을 때부터, 화려한 네온사인이 반짝이는 뉴욕의 빛들 사이로 보인 네필림의 존재를 알아차렸을 때부터, 어둠 속에서 피곤이 덕지덕지 기워진 옆모습을 내려다 보았을 때부터, 혹은 절대 살아남을 수 없으리라 여겼던 영혼의 검과 전쟁을 넘어 속삭여온 남자의 고백 때문이었을지도 모른다.

  갗 태어난 갓난아기가 눈을 뜨는 것처럼 모든 것은 빠르게 제자리로 돌아왔다. 클레이브와 다운월드는 뉴욕 기지에서 희생당한 다운월더들과 섀도우 헌터를 추모하고 익숙하게 지워냈다. 매그너스는 뉴욕의 하이 월록답게 혼란스러워하는 월록들을 다독였지만 곧 그는 책임을 빌어 수장 자리를 내려놓았다. 이따금 루시안과 라파엘이 보고차 찾아올 때를 제외하곤 전 하이월록이었던 남자는 대부분 고요 한가운데에 남겨지길 바랐다. 새벽의 차가운 공기가 무색할 만큼 뜨거웠던 체온과 쏟아졌던 숨결은 모두 거짓말 같았다, 그는 아직까지도 정리하지 못한 채 이리저리 어지럽혀져 있던 머릿속이 점차 명료해지고 차분해짐을 느꼈다. 매드지와 손장난하는 이자벨의 어깨 너머 문을 몇 번이고 확인했었다. 많이 바빠서 오기 쉽지 않을 거에요. 상냥한 말에 매그너스는 가만히 미소했다. 그는 가을이 끝나가는 뉴욕의 풍경을 내려다보며 눈을 감고도 남자를 떠올릴 수 있었다.

  손을 뻗어 매끈한 핸드폰 화면을 툭툭 건드리다 고적한 기운을 때치고 우웅 진동하는 핸드폰에 매그너스는 화들짝 놀라 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. Alexander.

  “알렉산더.”  
  [자고 있었어요?]

  매그너스는 타오르는 노을을 바라보았다. 대답하지 않으니, 상대쪽에서 깊게 숨을 들이마시는 소리를 낸다. 월록은 가만히 침대 가에 앉아 두 손으로 핸드폰을 쥐고 양 무릎에 팔꿈치를 기댔다. 자질구레하게 뭉쳐있던 사념들이 그가 부리는 화려한 마법처럼 순식간에 날아갔다.

  [매그너스, 보고 싶어요.]

  저 솔직하고 날것 가득한 감정으로 하여금 튀어나온 작은 웃음은 어찌 할 수 없었다. 보이지 않겠지만 괜히 머쓱해 함께 도리질했다.

  [웃지 말고 대답해주면 안돼요?]  
  “……보고, 싶어.”

  곧 만날 수 있을 거에요. 지금은 타이밍이 영……. 말끝을 흐리는 알렉의 진심을 모를 리 없는 매그너스였다. 목울대를 울리는 낮은 웃음소리가 자기 것이 아닌 양 흘러나와서. 귓바퀴가 간지러웠다.

  [꼭 간다고 약속해요.]

  불멸자에게 만남과 헤어짐은 숙명처럼 받아들여야하는 시간과 같았고, 매그너스는 뒤로한 과거처럼 그것에 퍽 익숙해졌다고 자부했었다. 그러나, 그 생각은 완전히 틀렸다. 그는 만남이 두려웠고 헤어짐은 고통스러웠다. 단시간이었지만, 알렉에게 이별을 고했던 시간은 영원히 끝나지 않는 차원에 갇힌 듯 괴로웠다. 실리 왕국에 있었던 것은 안전보다는 그 슬픔에서 멀어지고자, 망각하고자함이 더 컸다. 

아름다워, 당신은 아름다워.  
  당신 없인 살 수 없어요.  
사랑해요.

  과거가 불길처럼 너울거렸다. 우린 필멸자를 사랑하면 안돼. 얼마나 고통스러운지 너도 잘 알잖아. 또다시 그 끝없는 암흑에서 살 생각이야? 매그너스는 누렇게 변색되었지만 선명한 기억 한 장을 다시 접어 넣어두고서 들이마셨던 숨을 아주 천천히 내뱉었다.

  “너무 바쁘면 나중에 봐도 괜찮아, 여기서 나도 처리할 일이 산더미니까.”  
  [그래요?]

  두 손가락으로 꼭 쥔 핸드폰이 뜨거웠으나 상관없었다. 창가로 다가가 커튼 틈새로 보이는 노을 진 하늘과 불어오는 저녁 공기에 눈을 감으며 책장이 팔랑이고 종소리가 들려오는 또 다른 공간에 온전히 마음을 기댔다. 누르스름한 형광등에 의지해가며 룬문자를 따라 몽뚝한 손끝이 움직이는 듯한 상상에 빠졌다. 지금이라면 말할 수 있을 듯 싶었다. 불멸자를 엄습하는 현재의 두려움을, 어쩌면 맞이하고 싶지 않은 미래의 고통까지. 지금이라면 도망칠 수 있지 않을까.

  “알렉산더”  
  [매그너스.]

  갑작스레 불린 이름에 매그너스는 황급히 눈을 바로 떴다.

  [허튼 생각 말아요.]  
  “무슨?”  
  [……무슨 말 하는지 알잖아요.]  
  “난 잘, 모르겠는데.”  
  [사랑해요.]

끊긴 전화를 붙잡고 매그너스는 그대로 주저앉았다. 입을 틀어막고 방 한 구석에 웅크린 매그너스의 눈동자가 황금빛으로 일렁였다. 천천히 내쉰 숨에 오히려 숨이 막혔다. 붉은 빛이 아무것도 신지 않은 발등을 스쳐지나갔다. 매그너스는 또다시 그 때의 어린아이처럼 바뀐 궤도와 이세계에 홀로 덩그러니 놓여졌다.

  나를, 떠나지 말아.  
  부디.


End file.
